Gruntilda vs. The Wicked Witch of the West
Gruntilda vs. The Wicked Witch of the West is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Gruntilda from the Banjo Kazooie series, and the Wicked Witch of the West from Wizard of Oz. Description Banjo-Kazooie vs. The Wizard of Oz. Today, two green skinned, black dress wearing, broom-riding witches are going to battle each other to see who is the more deadly witch. But WITCH one, will be the better witch? The Nemesis of Banjo and Kazooie, or The Witch worst than the East Witch? Interlude Wiz: When it come to the term "Witch," there are several criteria that can qualify as a stereotypical witch. Boomstick: Black dresses... Wiz: Pointy black hat.... Boomstick: Rides a broomstick to fly.... Wiz: Cackling like a madman, and casting magic spells.... Boomstick: But above all; Green Skin, and these two witches fit all the criteria to be stereotypical witches, and yet are love by many.... if not everyone. Wiz: Gruntilda, The witch of spiral mountain, and rival to Banjo and Kazooie. Boomstick: And Theodora, AKA The Wicked Witch of the West. Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick... Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Gruntilda Wiz: The Isle o'Hags is a large island that contains many colorful characters. Like Banjo and his bird friend Kazooie. Boomstick: The two lived in a small cottage near Spiral Mountain. The only downside, they're next door neighbors to an ugly witch with rhyming skills that are beyond impressive. That witch, is Gruntilda Winkybunion. Gruntilda: How dare you use my last name! Don't make me burst you in flames! Boomstick: What the Hell!? Do you speak English? And what the hell was that gibberish? Wiz: I was afraid this'd happen. See, much like Deadpool... Deadpool: You rang? Wiz: No, I didn't Wade! Now get the hell out of here, your not even in this Death Battle! Deadpool: OKAY BEN! I didn't want to be here anyway. Boomstick: He knows how to piss off a guy doesn't he? Wiz: That he does Boomstick. Now, uh...... where was I? Boomstick: You were saying something about Gruntilda having something similar towards Deadpool. Wiz: OH YEAH! (*Ahem....) Much like Deadpool, Gruntilda, along with nearly every character living on the Isle o'Hags, has a heighten awareness. And with their knowledge of them knowing that they are in a video game, they have a tendency to break the 4th wall. The difference being though is that Gruntilda doesn't use the Magic Satchel that Deadpool is capable of using, and (*sigh...) They don't speak properly. Instead they all make strange grunts and groans, and in one character's case, belching, that, somehow, makes subtitles appear, and make an actual sentence. Boomstick: Boy, that's got to be annoying to hear that 24/7. Wiz: To them, no. But to us... sometimes yes. Boomstick: Being a witch Gruntilda is fluent in various magical abilities. Generating energy bolts seem to be her specialties. She can also generate an impenetrable force field around her. And if that isn't enough for ya', she can turn people into frogs with one of her spells! But her most devastating spell is her generating a powerful green energy that can destroy an entire house, and greatly injure, if not, kill those hit by the blast. Basically, it's Banjo-Kazooie's equivalent of the Killing Curse from Harry Potter. Cuts to scene where Gruntilda is casting her deadly spell, while Voldemort's voice is dubbed over. Gruntilda, with Voldemort's voice: Avada Kedavra! Banjo and Kazooie's house is destroyed, with Bottles the Mole inside. Boomstick: Not to mention, Gruntilda also seems to be able to see what's going on around her, despite her not physically being there. Wiz: Actually, that ability seems to only happen when she's in her lair, which conveniently resembles her face. And much like stereotypical witches, Gruntilda carries a broomstick that allows her to fly. But unlike regular witches, Gruntilda's broom has a face, which it most likely means that it's sentient. Boomstick: But despite her being expert of magic, Gruntilda is also fluent with using technology. I mean she has a Beauty Transfer Machine that she was going to use on Banjo's little sister to suck the beauty out of her, and transfer to herself. Cuts to the Banjo-Kazooie Game Over Boomstick wolf whistles Boomstick: Now I know the reason why people intentionally lose. I mean she's so friggin' hot in fact, that Mumbo betrays, a most likely deceased Banjo and Kazooie, and asks Grunty to come to his house, which is shaped like a skull, and have sex. Wiz: Now I wouldn't say that's what he was intending. Boomstick: Oh, Come On Wiz! This game is filled with double entendre, and innuendos. So what the hell do you call this moment? Mumbo: Grunty nice, come back, to Mumbo's Skull, Yes? Wiz: Fair enough. Now, uh... Boomstick? Boomstick isn't responding. Wiz: Boomstick? Can we move on? We got a Death Battle to finish! Boomstick still isn't responding Wiz: STOP DROOLING!!!! A slapping sound can be heard. Boomstick: OW!!! Wiz: Feel better? Boomstick: HUH!? Yeah, I'm fine. Wiz: Know that we've got Boomstick back to normal, or rather, as normal he'll ever be let's move on. Grunty also possesses a giant tank with a jumbo drill known as the Hag 1. Boomstick: This beauty, as Wiz already stated, possesses a big-ass jumbo drill, but it also possesses four lasers, two mortar cannons, can spit out a near-endless amount of minions, and the most deadly ability; spewing out a poisonous gas that will suck the life out of her enemies. Wiz: Though, despite her possession of the Hag 1, Grunty in not an expert with using this tank, as she needed to use the tank's instruction manual. And it's not just the Hag 1 she possesses, Grunty also ha a mechanical version of herself known as the Mecha-Grunty. While in this form, Mecha-Grunty is strong, but all of her magical abilities are nullified, which means she had to resort to the weapons that her mechanical body has to offer. It can even travel through time. Boomstick: Unfortunately, The Mecha-Grunty was destroyed by Banjo & Kazooie. But the plus side is that the remaining pieces of the Mecha-Grunty was used for the Hag 1. But believe or not, Grunty's use of Magic and Technology isn't her deadliest factor, it's her immortality. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Grunty, as far as we know can't die. And the evidence so far proves it. Grunty managed to survive being buried for two years, which resulted in her being reduced to a skeleton. And after the events of Banjo-Tooie, Gruntilda's body was destroyed, and all that remained was her skeletal head. Boomstick: Too which, Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, Jamjars, and Humba Wumba used her head as kick ball... AND THEN THEY BURIED HER HEAD IN A PILE OF RUBBLE!!!! And, might I add, was inside the rubble for eight whole years! Wiz: But despite Grunty being evil, and doing anything that qualifies a evil, include owning an industry that pollutes the water around it, she still has an honorable side to her. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: See, Grunty has a thing for trivia. In fact she loves trivia so much, that she created several game shows, with each one asking questions of events, details, and even the names of characters Banjo & Kazooie might've encountered during their travels. If Banjo and Kazooie get the question right, then she'll attack slowly, but if the duo guess them wrong, and she attacks much quicker. But she still has a sadist side as well. Boomstick: Yeah! Grunty can be SOOOO Evil that she didn't care on whether or not her sisters getting crushed by a 1 ton weight. Man, I'm I sure glad that she's not my sister. Gruntilda: But now the stupid bear must fight, this battle tests your skill and might! Wicked Witch of the West Wiz: Oz is a place filled with bizarre creatures and being. Some of them contain magical abilities. Boomstick: And there are witches, one of each direction. There's the Witch of the North, Witch of the South, Witch of the East, and the debatably the most evil of the four, The Wicked Witch of the West. The Wicked Witch teleports into Munchkin Land, scaring the Munchkins. Wiz: The Wicked Witch of the West is the sister of the Wicked Witch of the East. And according to Glinda the Witch of the North, she's worst than her sister. But before she was evil, She was once Theodora, a good witch who wanted to protect to world of Oz from the tyranny of the Wicked Witch. Boomstick: The problem was she was manipulated by her sister Evanora into thinking that Glinda is the evil witch. But everything changed when a man in a hot-air balloon appeared and swept her off her feet. Wiz: Believing that the man, named Oscar "Oz" Diggs, was a powerful wizard to bring peace to the land and kill the evil witch, Theodora took him to meet her sister. And it was there when Theodora's life spiral down into madness. Boomstick: Evanora tricked her sister that Oz had fell in love with Glinda, which was partially true. It was there when a sharp pain of anger began to consume her. And not wanting to tolerate with the pain, Evanora uses a cursed apple, claiming that it will cause the pain to go away. But it was there when Theodora realized that Evanora was the evil witch. But it was too late. The cursed apple mutated Theodora into her, apparent true nature. Her skin turned green, eyes became yellow, and all the goodness inside her drained out of her and was replaced with evil. Wiz: And because of this Theodora the Good Witch was no more, and the Wicked Witch of the West was born. Wicked Witch of the West: I want him to see me like this. I want him to know that he was the one who made me this way. Boomstick: Wiz, I just realized something. Wiz: And what's that? Boomstick: The Wicked Witch's backstory, or rather Theodora's backstory is very similar towards Anakin Skywalker's backstory before he became Darth Vader. Wiz: Yeah, I'm not going to deny it. There are some similar traits with Theodora's backstory. But we're not here to do comparisons. We're here to watch these witches fight to the death. Boomstick: Being a witch, Theodora is a expert in various magical abilities. Wiz: Though, it seems that each witch has a specific ability that's best suited for them. For example, Evanora specializes in electric magic, while Theodora on the other hand, specializes in fire magic. She can also teleport at large distance. Which, oddly enough she only uses several times. Boomstick: But when she's not using her teleporting ability, she's flying on her boomstick. Wiz: Which apparently can apparently fly at the speed of lightning. Now depending on the air conditions lightning can achieve a speed of 224,000 mph. Boomstick: Holy shit! Wiz: However... the light we commonly see from the lightning travels at the speed of light, which in term, makes Theodora's top speed at, roughly, 670 million mph. Boomstick: Again... HOLY SHIT!!! Wiz: She also apparently has the powers of telekinesis, though she only uses them to torture Oz, and have a broomstick be pulled towards her. Boomstick: Theodora is a deadly and sadistic witch. She's so evil in fact that unlike her sister, who was going to take prisoners, Theodora wanted all of Oz's allies to die. She's also strong enough to penetrate the force field that surrounded Munchkin Land, which was both indestructible, and can only be penetrated by those that are pure of heart. Wiz: But while she is feared throughout the Land of Oz, she does have one major weakness; water. Just a simple splash will cause her body to melt. Which I'm assuming the reason why is because is she use fire magic, she also has the same weakness as actual fire. Boomstick: But if you don't have a bucket of water nearby, either stay the fuck away from the Witch of the West, or run away! Wicked Witch of the West: I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too! Death Battle (The Scene begins on the top of Gruntilda's Lair. Gruntilda is seen on top of her lair, talking to her Dingpot.) Gruntilda: Dingpot, Dingpot on my roof, how can I make Banjo & Kazooie disappear with a single poof? Before Dingpot could answer, another witch flies onto the roof of Grunty's Lair. Gruntilda: What is the meaning of this? Who are you little Miss? Witch: What did you say? Gruntilda: I said Bitch; "Who are you, ya little Witch? Witch: Stop that gibberish, or I'll have to DESTROY YOU! Gruntilda: How 'bout I destroy you with a simple zoom? Come to my aid my magic broom. Gruntilda's Broom flies into Grunty's hands. She then mounts on the broom, and begins to hover in the air. Witch: You think you stand a chance against Theodora, the Wicked Witch of the West!? Theodora mounts on her broom and hovers in the air, until she is on equal ground with Gruntilda. Gruntilda: Let's end this witch Broom. Let's bring this her to her untiming doom. Fight Gruntilda starts by charging at Theodora. Theodora, thanks to her broomstick, easily dodged Gruntilda's attack. Theodora then processed by charging at Gruntilda and intentionally missing. As she flew by Gruntilda, a black cloud of smoke spews out of Theodora's broomstick, which is covering Gruntilda. Gruntilda: Is this some king of joke? What's (*cough) with this black smoke? Theodora then processed to shoot a fireball where Gruntilda is. The fireball managed to hit where Gruntilda is located, and a explosion occurs. Theodora: Worthless! Just then Gruntilda emerges from the black smoke, and processes to ram into Theodora. Gruntilda successfully hits Theodora, causing her to lose her balance, and nearly fall of her broomstick. Eventually, Theodora managed to regain her balance, and prevented her from falling off her broom. Theodora: How did you.... Huh? Theodora notices that Gruntilda is covered by a force field. Gruntilda then processes to perform a taunting wave at Theodora. Angered, and annoyed, Theodora attempts to ram at Gruntilda, hoping that she could destroy her force field. But Theodora is interrupted when Gruntilda pulls out a white slip, and she pulls her hand out, indicating Theodora to stop. Gruntilda: STOP! Theodora: Huh? What are you doing!? Gruntilda: You can't stop me, from this is not a Crime. For it's now Trivia Time! Theodora: Will you stop that gibberish!? I can't understand you. Gruntilda: Then look at the subtitles below us if you can't understand me. It's so simple as you can plainly see. Gruntilda points down showing Theodora, showing the subtitles underneath them. Theodora: Huh? What sort of magic is this? Gruntilda: No magic. Now, don't make a fuss. It's so people who don't live in the Isle o'Hags can understand us. As I was say before, by this is such a chore; You can't stop me, from this is not a Crime. For it's now Trivia Time! Theodora: Will you stop rhyming!? It's making me crazy! Gruntilda: Very well, but only during this fight. Anyway here's how this game works; I'll ask you a question, and give you three answers. Two are wrong, and one is right. Guess the wrong one, and I'll attack faster, but guess the question right, and I'll attack slower. And if you take too long, then that qualifies as a wrong answer. Did you get that or do I need to repeat myself? An "A" Button, with the word "Yes" Appears, and a "B" Button with the word "No" Appears. Theodora: What's this? Gruntilda: Just touch the "A" Button if you want me to explain the rules again, or "B" if you understand my rules. Theodora: Fine! I chooses... "B", I do understand the rules. Gruntilda: Very well. Now here's you question; Which Jinjo family Had 5 members? A). Blue B). Red C). Green Gruntilda: You have five seconds. Theodora: What's a Jinjo? Gruntilda: Five.... Theodora: How can I answer the question.... Gruntilda:.... Four..... Theodora:... if I don't know what a Jinjo is? Gruntilda:.... Three..... Theodora: I'm going to say.... Gruntilda:.... Two.... Theodora:...uhhhhhh...... Gruntilda:.... One.... Theodora: "B"! The answer is RED! Gruntilda:.... Dunce!! You guess the wrong answer. The answer was "C"; Green. And because you answered wrong, I'll attack faster. Grunty then processed to attack Theodora at an alarming rate. Theodora managed to dodge a few of them, until Grunty ended up getting by Grunty's spells. Even more enraged, Theodora, charged and tackled the force field that was shielding Grunty. Gruntilda: Give it up. You can't harm me as long there my shield is up. Theodora: I managed to destroy a force field that was blocking an entire city, and I can easily destroy your!!!! Theodora keeps on struggling, until Grunty unleashed a barrage of magical blast at the Wicked Witch of the West. Theodora ended up getting pushed back. Theodora: I, hate you! The two witches processed to charge at each other, while at the same time generating a magic spell. The two managed to clash. The two struggle for a few seconds until a massive explosion engulfs the two. This resulted in both witches' broomsticks to disintegrate, and the two witches falling down to the roof of Grunty's Lair, and the two eventually crashed onto the ground. Gruntilda: MY BROOMSTICK! HOW DARE YOU!! Theodora: You destroyed my Broomstick. And with your body structure, you stand little to no chance. Gruntilda: I wouldn't be too sure about that. Grunty pulls a lever, which the Hag 1 appears from an elevator. Theodora: What is that? Theodora notices that Grunty is on top of the Hag 1. Gruntilda: This hear is the Hag 1. Created to destroy annoying foes like you. Surrender, or I'll kill you. Theodora: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!! Theodora unleashed a barrage of fireballs at the Hag 1, but was ineffective. Gruntilda: Give it up this beauty is invulnerable. Gruntilda then enters the Hag 1, and processed to activate it's drill. Gruntilda: Now CHARGE! The Hag 1 charges at Theodora. Theodora managed to dodge the charging Hag 1, by jumping to the side. However, Theodora found herself at the edge of Grunty's roof, and is at the risk of falling. She managed to grab hold of the side of the roof preventing her from falling. Theodora: CURSE YOU!!! Gruntilda: No, Curse you! Gruntilda the processed to unleash her ultimate spell, hoping that it'll either kill Theodora, if not send her falling off her lair. Gruntilda fires her spell, and it hits Theodora, both injuring her and sending her flying off Grunty's lair. Theodora is seen falling, until... Theodora: NO! Not the WATER!!! ...She landed in the lake of Spiral Mountain. As she crashed into the lake, Theodora struggle to get out, but was ineffective, as her body begins to melt. Theodora: AHHHHH! I'M MELTING! MELTING!!!! Eventually, Theodora entire body melted, leaving only her hat. Moments later Gruntilda is seen near the lake, retrieving Theodora's hat. Gruntilda: That witch was such a pest. Now we know which witch is the best. KO * Gruntilda tries on Theodora's hat, revealing that she has command of the Witch of the West's army. * Theodora's melted body is dissolving into nothingness. Conclusion Boomstick: Well, it looks like Banjo & Kazooie are fucked. Wiz: While Theodora has the speed advantage, thanks to her broomstick, Gruntilda trumped virtually everything else. Boomstick: Both of them were virtually even when it comes to magic skill, but the main reason why Grunty won was two things; her knowledge of the Banjo-Kazooie universe, and her technological superiority. Wiz: Wow, Boomstick. Boomstick: What? Wiz: "Technological superiority." Boomstick: What about it? Wiz: Those are some big words you just said. Boomstick: And you point is.....? Wiz: Never mind. Boomstick: Okay. Wiz: As Boomstick already mention, Gruntilda was technologically superior than Theodora. Remember, the first time Theodora encountered technology, she initially thought that it was a new form of magic, that she couldn't best. And that was around 1903. So when she came across the Hag 1, which is far more advanced than Oz's machinery and technology, naturally, Theodora would have no knowledge on how to defeat, let alone, destroy this tank. Boomstick: And because of this, Theodora's chance of winning just melted away. Wiz: The Winner is Gruntilda. Next Time Two protagonists who seek redemption, and journey to the pits of Hell, are going to battle each other to see who is the true seeker of redemption. Who will be rooting for? Gruntilda The Wicked Witch of the West Who do you want to win? Gruntilda The Wicked Witch of the West Who's your favorite Witch? Gruntilda The Wicked Witch of the West Did you Agree with the Outcome of Gruntilda vs. The Wicked Witch of the West? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic Duel Category:Witch Themed Death Battles